


Me, You, and Our Other Families

by A_Sleep_Deprived_Baggy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Elementary School, F/F, Fluff, Godmothers, Jenna Rolan is the cool aunt, M/M, Married Life, My First Fanfic, Single Parents, fight me on this, godfathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sleep_Deprived_Baggy/pseuds/A_Sleep_Deprived_Baggy
Summary: "I love my parents and my Godparents!" Matilda said happily."Me too!" Said all the other kids at once.Basically, the Be More Chill characters and their children, and each of them are Godparents to their friend's children. Also, the children are attending second grade.





	Me, You, and Our Other Families

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I would love some constructive criticism!

Light filtered into a room through the window, as the sun began to rise. In the middle of the room, there was a white bed with two clumps in the middle of it. A soft alarm began playing throughout the room, but even though it was very gentle, it woke up one of the two sleeping bodies. Jeremy’s hand slapped over it, yawning as he did so. He sat up, rubbing his eyes a bit. There was something wrapped around his waist, so he looked down to see what it was. It was a pair of caramel colored arms that belonged to his husband, Michael Mell-Heere. Jeremy smiled at his husband’s sleeping face and pecked his forehead.

“Good morning, honey, it’s time to get up!” Jeremy crooned to his lover. 

“Five more minutes~” Michael sleepily said, wrapping his arms tighter around his husband's waist. Jeremy giggled as he squirmed, trying to get out of Michael's tight grip. 

“I don't want to move too, but I have to go cook breakfast soon!” Jeremy said, finally freeing himself from Michael. Michael groaned as he sat up, searching for his glasses on the bedside table. He finally found them and stuffed the square, dorky glasses onto his face.

Michael went to the bathroom and took his sweet time taking a shower. He began singing a Bob Marly song. 

“Come on! Come on! Go, go!” Jeremy exclaimed, rapping on the door impatiently. 

“Other people have to shower, too!” he said with annoyance. “I'm having my period!” Michael jokingly said as he rinsed off the shampoo he put on his hair minutes before. Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

“Really now?” Jeremy asked, tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for Michael. 

“Fine, fine, I'm getting out!” Michael shouted to the other side of the door. Jeremy finally walked in and got into the shower, closed the curtains, and turned on the water. Thankfully, his husband hadn’t used all the hot water while he was in the shower, so Jeremy showered comfortably.

Meanwhile, Michael brushed his teeth, dried and combed his hair, and then got dressed, putting on his usual red hoodie. Even though he had needed to replace the one from high school, it still had his patches, although there were two new ones.  
One patch had a ring, with the words “BEST HUSBAND!” in the center of it, and the other one was a light blue circle, with the words “BEST DAD!” shakily written on it with a black permanent marker. He smiled at the jacket, reminiscing at all the memories that came with it, and then went to the living room. 

Jeremy soon walked into the living room too, dressed in his usual striped shirt and cardigan. Jeremy went straight into the kitchen, and then called out to Michael, “Can you wake up Matilda while I cook breakfast?”

Michael responded with a “Yes, Jere-Bear!” and went upstairs to wake his daughter up.

Michael remembered when they adopted her 5 years ago, when she was only two. His lover insisted on naming her Matilda because his great grandma was named that, and they had to keep up the tradition. He entered the room, finding his daughter sprawled on her bed, in her blue and white striped pajamas, and her hair, dark brown and curly, laying messily atop her pillow. 

“Wake up, Tilda. The first day of second grade is about to start!” He said gently, using her nickname, as he sat down on to the bed. 

“Five more minutes~.” She said tiredly, closing her eyes tighter and hugging her squishy teddy bear closer. 

Michael chuckled, and then replied with “Your dad is making chocolate-chip pancakes.” 

“PANCAKES?” She exclaimed while jumping out of bed, her tiredness thrown out of the window at the mention of her favorite food. 

“Yup. Get ready and then we eat breakfast.” Michael said, smiling at his daughter. 

“Ok, Ama!” she replied, heading straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth. He smiled, then went back to the living room, plopping down onto the couch, flipping through the channels while he waited for his husband to be done cooking the pancakes. Soon enough, Matilda entered the room too, wearing a black shirt with a Pokeball on it and some jeans shorts, and sat down right next to her dad.

“Breakfast is ready!” Jeremy finally shouted out to them. Michael smiled and entered the kitchen, Matilda following close behind. They both sat down, and Jeremy passed them pancakes. He also put butter, maple syrup, orange juice, and milk down on the table. Michael drowned his pancakes in maple syrup and put a whole scoop of butter on top. Matilda did the same. 

“Michael!” Jeremy laughed, “You're teaching Tilda bad habits!”

“It's not my fault maple syrup is delicious!” Michael retorted with a giant piece of pancake still in his mouth.  
Jeremy laughed, and poured a normal amount of maple syrup on his pancakes, and only put a teaspoon of butter. Matilda, also giggling, sipped her orange juice. They ate in relative silence after that, enjoying their delicious home-baked pancakes.

“So,” Jeremy started after their delicious breakfast, “How ready is my little girl for the first day of school?” Matilda smiled widely and threw her arms in the air. 

“This much!” She exclaimed, giggling. 

“Alright then! Let's go get ready, ok?” Michael says happily and ruffled his daughter's hair. 

“Ok, Ama!” Matilda replied, smiling brightly. Michael and Matilda went to the living room, while Jeremy stayed in the kitchen, packing his daughter's lunch. Matilda brushed her hair while looking into the mirror. Even after she was done, her hair still looked like a mess. 

“Ama! Ama! Can you tie my hair into pigtails please?” Matilda pleaded, looking up at her dad with puppy dog eyes. 

Michael sighed, and said “Alright, alright. Stay still.” She squealed and lets her dad do her hair. Michael got two hair ties, both sky-blue, and combed through her hair with his fingers. 

Matilda jerked away from him and said “Ow!” while tears pricked her eyes. 

“Stay still!” Michael warned, and this time she did. After a few minutes, he successfully tied her hair into pigtails. Michael took a step back, admiring his work. 

“Now let's go tie your shoes, yeah?” Michael asked, and looked down at his daughter. She nodded and went to get her black dragon heelys. Even though she had had a few accidents with them, she loved them and wouldn't trade them for the world. Ok, maybe she would trade them for an actual dragon, but still. 

She tied her shoes and went to get her backpack, blue with another dragon on it. Jeremy walked over to them and handed Matilda her lunchbox.

They headed outside, but Jeremy stopped them on the lawn. 

“Ok Tilda, say Cheese!” Jeremy said. Matilda stopped and turned around to face her father.  
She smiled widely, showing off her lost front tooth while saying “Cheese!” Jeremy took a picture, reminding himself to print it out later, and started to walk with his husband and his daughter to the bus stop. When there were no cracks, Matilda rolled instead, laughing wildly. 

They finally reached the bus stop, where a few other parents and their kids were waiting. The ages ranged from 6 to 11, each of them with their parents gushing over them. Almost all the kids look excited, bouncing on their heels with energy. The others complained about how they had to go to school and asked their parents to stay home. The parents, looking exasperated, kept on saying no.  
One poor kid, a six-year-old with gray eyes and dirty blonde hair, cried and begged her mother to go home, because “The teachers are monsters and are going to kill me!” After many reassurances from her parents, she finally sniffled up the tears and waited for the school bus.

After a few minutes of waiting, the school bus finally pulled over. The bus driver opened the doors and smiled at Matilda and the other kids. The children shuffled in and picked their seats.  
Matilda hugged both of her dads, and said “Bye dad!” and “Bye Ama!” She waved at them as she entered the line of children. 

The bus was divided by grade level, so the fifth graders sat in the back, while the first graders sat in the front. Matilda glared at the fifth graders since they got to sit in the back, but she averted her eyes off them and looked around the bus, looking for 5 empty seats in a row. She was extremely lucky and found exactly that. 

She sat down at the end of the three people seat and buckled her seat belt. Since she was the first one in her friend group to get on the bus, she reserved their seats.  
While she waited for the bus to start, some kid asked if they could sit next to her. She looked over at them, and said “It's taken!” and glared at them till they went away. Soon, the bus started, and she waved at her parents through the window, as she headed to elementary school.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed to first chapter!


End file.
